


Ecofinisher's Adrigami one-shot collections

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Oneshot, adrigami, collection, requests open, the highway fencing was actually a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Adrigami ship.AU's, Adulthood, Teenhood and Childhood, Lovesquare, etc. (Exp. AdrienxKagami, AdrienxRyuko, ChatxRyuko and ChatxKagami. AspikxRyuko, AspikxKagami and so on can exist too.)I'm open for ideas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 9





	1. Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat/Adrien x Kagami. (Minor lovesquare hint)

In the evening of a Thursday, the Japanese fencing student Kagami and a two year older guitarist named Luka Couffaine were walking together on the streets of Paris chatting with each other.  
“Marinette had been talking about Adrien lately and I’ve suggested her to go talk to him,” The raven-haired boy said to the blue-haired, who walked beside him.  
“I don’t know about Adrien. He keeps saying Marinette is just a friend to him, but I think he still has a crush on her, he just doesn’t really realize it”  
“He maybe doesn’t ever had any lot of knowledge. His dad keeps him a lot inside the house and probably Adrien never questioned his dad anything about it due to the disappearance of his mother”  
“Just like my mother does to me”  
“What....happened to your father? I never heard you talking about him?”  
“I don’t remember him much, I was still a baby when he passed away”  
“My dad really never cared about my family. He had been fighting a lot with my mom until she asked him for the divorce”  
“Where are we actually going?” Asked Kagami.  
“To a pub” Responded Luka.  
“What? That’s your plan to take care of lovesickness?”  
“Why not?” Replied Luka. “It helps”  
“It does, but that’s only for a short time”  
“Just let’s try it out. If you don’t like, we can always avoid it” Suggested Luka.  
“Alright, just a little bit. My mother had forbidden me to drink and smoke until I’m 18”  
“My mom told me to do whatever I want”  
“Lucky you”  
“i know,” Luka said walking with Kagami into the pub walking at the barista, who served another man a beer.   
“Good evening, two Rum please”  
“Two Rum coming up,” Said the barista, then Luka looked at Kagami, then placed his hand on her shoulder assuring her everything would be fine.

On another part of the same arrondissement Cat Noir and Ladybug stood on the top of the Arc de triumph looking down at the streets connected to the roundabout under them.  
Cat Noir glanced down on the driving cars along with his partner with a neutral expression on their faces.  
“You’re kind of down today Ladybug” Mentioned Cat Noir looking at the red-dressed heroine.  
“I don’t know it’s just some problems in the civilian life of mine”  
“Is it because of that other person you like?” Asked the blonde cat miraculous holder, after his question Ladybug shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don’t know, they’re....kind of two guys I like. The one loves me and doesn’t mind to show it to me, that he does, the other one I do love him, but he doesn’t seem to look at me the same way I do at him. I don’t know if I should keep trying to tell my crush that I like him or if try it out with the boy, who’s really in love with me and appreciates everything of me”  
“In going steady...see if it works?” Asked the black leather hero.  
“Yeah”  
“Well if you think it won’t work out with the guy you really want to be together, maybe it doesn’t matter if you give that second guy a chance. The question just is, if you do love that guy”   
“I don’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship before with anyone. That would be like my first time.”  
“Neither was I in one. My da.....my parents rarely let me out to hang up with friends”  
“Oh the same is with my crush”  
“Oh poor guy then....and well, of course, I never had the chance to ask out a girl on a date....well besides you”  
“I know you still like me that way, but you know we can’t reveal each other’s the identity”  
“I know, but I mean there’s no rule, that forbids us to not date each other, right?”  
“Cat....” Ladybug said at Cat, which sighed.  
“Right sorry....I do respect your privacy and your preferences. I just sometimes forget about our civilian identities”  
“Come there must be some other girl in real life, that you’re interested on?”  
“To be honest, I was trying to move on and befriended a new girl, that moved to Paris for about a month ago.”  
“And did it work out?”  
“I don’t know, she knows that I have a crush, but I couldn’t tell her it was you. She keeps thinking it’s the girl, that designed Adrien Agreste’s hat for Gabriel’s new collection”  
“Really?” Asked Ladybug excited, then turned shocked as she nearly hinted to Cat her identity. “ Arg I mean, really?”  
“I don’t know, what else to do. She’s a really great person, I don’t want her to suffer, just because of my insecurities about my double life. She deserves someone better than that”  
“You’re are much better than that Cat. I know you”  
“Shall I talk to her about my insecurity? Without mentioning my life as a superhero?”  
“I would say talk would always be the better option for you two.” Suggested the red spandex wearing girl the friend. “Maybe you two have to wait a little more until you’re ready or she’s ready to start something”  
“Maybe that’s the best solution”  
“There are many girls out there waiting for their Prince Charming to appear, who knows, maybe she’s the one.”  
“I’m still fifteen, maybe I might come along the way more girls, until I find my soulmate”  
“Yeah, who knows” Ladybug said with a chuckle, then they heard a car crash and looked down at the streets to see at the entrance of the roundabout , where the road heads to the highways a red car lying upside down with a second white one, who was supposed to enter into the roundabout, but was standing next to the red car with the front damaged. Behind on the street, the traffic jam grew bigger due to the blocked road and far on the back was an ambulance with turned sirens one, who wanted to pass by, but couldn’t.   
“There’s an ambulance, that needs to pass by the traffic” Mentioned Cat Noir.   
“Go met the paramedic and ask them, if you should bring their patient to the hospital and they stay here to take care of then two from the car accident” Ordered Ladybug. “ I go up at the accident local help them out of the car”  
“Alright see you then,” Cat Noir said jumping down while extending his baton to swing down at the top of a bus, then jumped down on the sidewalk running across the ambulance on his hands and feet like a cat. From the left side of the ambulance, the paramedic came out to Cat Noir, who came up at his feet after the run.  
“Cat Noir can you help us? It’s urgent”  
“Sure, shall I bring your patient to the hospital?” Offered Cat Noir following the man quickly at the back of the ambulance.  
“She has to get to the hospital very quick, she had a drink before alcohol at a bar and she reacted allergic to a substance of it and she’s in danger.”   
“What hospital, where you heading to?”  
“At the Hugo Victor Boulevard” Responded the man opening the door, then Cat Noir shrieked as he recognized the person lying on the bed.   
“You can make this Cat Noir If you jump with her over those buildings right on the other side of the road.” The paramedic said to the black cat hero, which nodded serious at the man.  
“She will be fine,” Cat Noir said getting into the ambulance, then the paramedic removed the mask from the girl.  
“Short info you gotta tell the nurses when you arrive there at the hospital. Her name is Kagami Tsurugi, she’s 15 years old and she had recently drunk before a Rum, later her breath got weaker and they called us”  
“Okay I’ll bring her up to the hospital safe and sound” Cat Noir promised taking the girl on his arms, then looked at her face, noting her low breathing, making Cat anxious at the sight of it.   
“Cat Noir?” The Japanese girl whispered at the black-dressed hero.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” Said Cat Noir taking his staff out to extend it while catapulting him up at the first building and landing on the top of it. Cat observed from the roof the surroundings and recognized a rescue helicopter from a hospital, then smiled gladly and ran on the roof towards the building and jumped down on the ground with Kagami on his arms, then made his way towards the entrance, where there were two nurses guiding an ambulance bed, then Cat Noir called them.  
“Hey! I’ve got an emergency!” Shouted Cat Noir running while carrying Kagami to the two staff members, which came closer to Cat with the bed, then he placed her on the bed and followed the women into the building.   
“What’s her emergency?” Asked the shorter nurse.  
“Allergy to any substance from an alcoholic drink. Her name is Kagami Tsurugi, she’s fifteen. An ambulance was bringing her here, but they got stuck in traffic due to an accident”  
“Alright we take care of her”  
“I’ll be back later, I need to assist Ladybug” Cat Noir said stepping back and observing the nurses leaving with the patient.

The next morning at the hospital Kagami was interned in a private patient room sleeping on the bed. Into the room entered Cat Noir looking at the girl, that still was asleep, then he got closer to her to check her health state out. Cat Noir walked at the window next to her bed to look out at the view to the Arc de Triomphe, where he was last night with Ladybug managing the traffic along with the police.   
“Good morning,” A voice said quietly behind Cat Noir’s back, then he looked back at the girl, which stretched her arms up from having rest the night long.   
“Good morning” Greeted Cat Noir gazing at Kagami getting rid of her tension. “How are you feeling today?”  
“Much better” Responded the blue-haired girl. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I wanted to check out, how you’re doing” Responded Cat Noir. “ I thought maybe you would like to talk with somebody after, what happened last night”  
“I didn’t really know I was allergic to sugarcane which was in the drink, I just got offered from a friend”  
“He doesn’t seem to be a good friend to offer you a drink, that’s for over 18. How did he even get the drinks, if he’s also under 18?”  
“I don’t know you gotta ask that him”  
“Okay it’s fine, we don’t need to do a judgment here. You’re here to get well”  
“Before the bar, I just wanted to clear my mind, then Luka had offered me to go with him, cause he wanted to do the same.”  
“Did anything happen, that you wanted to forget?” Asked Cat Noir looking at Kagami and sighed at the annoying Cat miraculous holder.  
“There is this one boy, that I met nearly a month ago in my fencing class. We befriended each other and he was kind of fed up with that her crush wouldn’t like him back, he spoke to me and I tried to help him. He had gotten better over the next days and offered me to ride me home, as Mr. D’Argencourt couldn’t be present at the fencing academy”  
“Did you fell in love with him?” Asked Cat Noir interested in the conversation of the patient.  
“Sadly I couldn’t control myself in not to do so,” Kagami said making Cat chuckle.  
“What happened then?”  
“He sometimes talked about his crush, usually it seemed like he didn’t realize he was talking about her”  
“Did you ask him about that?”  
“Yes, I did. He said he sees her as a friend only. It didn’t look like he wanted to have anything to do with me besides being friends....I’ve suggested him to talk to the girl again and that just gave me a bad feeling to me. I do want him to be happy, but on the other hand, I feel he’s doing it wrong, or he doesn’t exactly know, what he’s doing or wants to do. Maybe I suggested him to do the wrong thing and this could hurt him more than it did before”  
“That sounds complicated”  
“I think I’m going to talk to him when I see him again. We will solve it together”  
“Sounds like a good idea,” Said Cat Noir watching Kagami picking up from the night table her smartphone looking for something on the device.  
“I better get going, in case there’s an emergency,” Cat Noir said at the blue-haired girl, which nodded at him.  
“Sure no problem”  
“See you someday,” Cat Noir said leaving the room, then looked around the corridor and entered two doors left into the spout.  
“Kagami is probably going to call me, I better transform back into me again.” Cat Noir said looking around the room m, see if the coast was clear.  
“Plagg, Claws in” Emphasized Cat Noir turning back into the citizen Adrien Agreste, while next to him appeared his kwami Plagg.  
“I know there are vending machines or cafeterias in this place you better get me a bit of Camembert. I’m starving”  
“Adrien?” Asked a familiar voice shrieking Adrien and Plagg to the same time, then they looked back to see Kagami standing barefoot and in the nightgown gazing surprised at the blonde. “You’re Cat Noir?”  
“......Yeah....” Responded Adrien turning around to the girl, that stepped back at the corridor.  
“Why were you there before talking to me about you?” Asked Kagami glancing at the blonde.  
“I c....can explain. I uhm....” Adrien replied looking at his cat kwami.  
“You two want to talk alone, alright,” Plagg said leaving through the walls, leaving the two alone in the room.  
“Why did you do that Adrien? I thought I could trust Cat Noir with this....You...”  
“I saw you yesterday lying in that ambulance between life or death. I felt so bad, that you lied there just because of me...I didn’t want to hurt you like that. Please Kagami, let’s talk about it. If we do that, we can fix everything that we need to” Adrien said watching Kagami get back into her room. “Kagami!” Adrien shouted following her back, then observed her leaning with her hands on the hospital bed looking irritated with him.  
“Look I didn’t want to hurt you, now that you also know about my other identity, we should really have a talk. I need to explain you everything. You need to understand all this you couldn’t probably understand before”  
“Get out of here. I need to be alone”  
“I cannot leave you now, an akuma could show up and akumatize you.” Adrien said placing his right arm behind her back. “I’m sorry about all this confusion, you know it’s hard to keep two different identities off from all the citizens here in Paris” Adrien explained the Japanese patient, then got scared as he saw an akuma entering between the rills of the window, then Adrien picked the pillow of Kagami’s bed and jumped on it trying to shoo the dark butterfly away.  
“Kagami please leave the room, he can’t get you” Demanded Adrien keeping to wave the pillow in front of the akuma to fight the little insect off, then the akuma passed beside Adrien’s pillow dodging it and flew at his ring, shrieking him as the animal disappeared into his silver ring.  
“No!” Shouted Adrien grabbing his head.  
“Adrien no!” Shouted Kagami shocked as he got infected by the akuma.

Seconds later Adrien dropped his hands off his head doing a smirk, then he disappeared in dark smoke while Kagami stepped away from the boy and after that smoke was gone, he was dressed all in a black spandex suit with a light gray symbol on his chest with a heart shape and the right part of the heart was broken in smaller pieces demonstrating the starting disappearance of the symbol. The akumatized boy grinned evilly staring with his fiery red eyes at Kagami making her gulp and walk back towards the wall.  
“Adrien it’s me Kagami, can you hear me?” Asked Kagami in awe, then the akuma laughed shrieking the Japanese descendant girl.  
“Adrien is gone, now you see Misery in front of you,” The villain said making Kagami afraid, which then tried to ran beside him, but he catches her and took her on his arms.  
“Help!” Yelled Kagami making Misery laugh, then at the entrance of the room appeared a doctor looking into the room to see the akuma holding the patient in his arms.  
“L....leave the girl down” Demanded the doctor a bit anxious. “Sh....she needs to do some analysis”  
“Later maybe, first this room needs a new touch” Said Misery holding his ring closer to his other hand to spin the cap of it, which had several options he could choose and picked a symbol with a wrecking ball on it and smashed his fist on the wall causing the whole room to get destroyed and Misery broke the wall near the window and jumped out with Kagami on his arms escaping from the clinic with the patient, leaving a surprised doctor gazing at the mess he had caused.


	2. Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir x Lady Red (Kagami with LB miraculous)

Lady Red stood on the top of the Arc de Triomphe watching over the city the people celebrating the entrance into the New Year. From down the arc appeared Chat Noir jumping up in the air, doing a barrel roll and landing on the top of the monument in front of her.   
“Ma chérie,” Said Chat Noir approaching by the heroine with a rose, making her smile. The Ladybug-themed heroine took the rose and embraced the cat miraculous holder, leaning her forehead on his then kissed him on his lips and around them on the floor fireworks raised up in the air cracking up over the sky and on the arc appeared the new year number lightened by LED lights.


	3. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien x Kagami

On the highway exit near to the road connected to the Arc de Triomphe were two fencing students dueling with each other, striking their sabers together.

The tall white dressed fencer dominated the shorter fencing student dressed in red, which deflected each attack the tall student practiced on her. The girl in the red fencing suit placed both hands on her saber and pushed the male fencer off her, making him lose the balance and fall down on the ground. The tall boy did a kip up and parried the attack of the female and pressed her against a wall, which was behind her a few meters away with his saber, after that he kept holding her back with the help of his sword and smirked behind his mask from being closer to defeating the girl. The girl swerved aside, making the guy slip against the wall, afterward the red-dressed fencer stung him with the sphere of the end of her saber on his back scoring a point for herself.

“I won again,” The girl said raising her saber up in victory, thereafter the tall fencing student took his helmet off revealing his face to the partner.

“That was really deft, Kagami” Complimented the blonde boy observing the girl remove her helmet and shake her head to have her hair set straight.

“Thanks” Responded the blue-haired girl smiling at the blonde.

“The current score is 5-4, are we going to do another match or shall we leave it like this?”

“I think I don’t have enough time for another one Adrien, I have to practice later on my violin. We can continue tomorrow if you don’t mind”

“I’m fine with that. Maybe tomorrow I will manage to win more matches” Assured Adrien confidently earning a nod from the petite blue-hair.

“We will see about that” Replied the Japanese fencing student with a giggle, placing her hands under the blonde’s chin to give him a kiss on the left side of his face.

“Can’t wait to meet you up tomorrow again,” The French boy said, making Kagami wide her eyes as she remembered she wanted to ask him something.

“Hey listen I forgot to ask you that before, but you know my parents are away for a few days and well….” The red-dressed girl explained the taller boy, while she patted with the index and middle finger Adrien’s cheek, which turned a little pink to the enjoyment of the girlfriend. ”I’d love to know if you would like to meet me late at night in my house...to have some company” Kagami kept caressing her boyfriend on the cheeks, which enjoyed her affectionate behavior towards him.

“Uh….me?” Asked Adrien surprised earning a nod from the short girl.

“Who else is here beside you?”

“No one of course” Responded Adrien imagining inside his head him sitting on a futon holding Kagami in his arms in bridal style making out, then his thoughts were interrupted by Kagami’ voice.

“You’re okay with that?” The blue-haired Japanese questioned the blonde, which shook his head fast to get back to real life.

“Yes, of course, I won’t mind be there with you” Adrien answered the girlfriend making her smile at the boy agreeing to pass by her home.

“You’re the best, thank you” Responded Kagami getting up closer to Adrien’s face by going on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. “See you tonight,” Kagami said leaving the place with Adrien standing there dumbfounded as he watched his girlfriend disappearing down on the streets.

Later on that night Adrien stood in front of Kagami’s mansion and rang on the doorbell, then stood there waiting for the door to get open by someone, a short time later the door got open back and Kagami Tsurugi stood there dressed in her uniform.

“Good evening Ka….” Greeted Adrien waving at the girlfriend, which looked out around, if somewhere else stood too on the plot, thereafter she grabbed Adrien on his hand and pulled him into the house. “Ah!”

“Quick, let’s head into my bedroom” The girl with short hair ordered heading the way up to the second floor quickly with the son of the city’s famous fashion designer.

Up the two got into Kagami’s bedroom and the Japan descendant girl left Adrien’s hand down, earning a neutral look from the blonde, which wondered, what the girl was going to do.

“I’ll be right back,” Told the girl leaving the bedroom, then Adrien smiled and sat down on the futon of her girlfriend waiting for her to return.

“The bed doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all” Adrien said to himself laying down on the duvet of the futon crossing his arms behind his head, releasing a relaxed sigh, closing his eyes for a bit, then the door of the room got open and Adrien lifted his head up to see, if Kagami was back and she was, afterward he sat up smiling at the sight of the attractive girl, which looked down at him, mirroring his facial expression, thereafter Adrien grabbed Kagami on her hand getting up from her bed and leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly returned. Adrien held his arms behind her back, followed by the girlfriend slipping her hands behind the boyfriend’s head feeling delighted by fondling with the fingers inside the hair strands.

Behind Kagami, a raven-haired young boy looked up at the two wrapping his face in disgust at the sight of the teenage couple smooching around.

“Yuck!” The boy said shrieking Kagami and Adrien, then Kagami looked back at the kid.

“Sorry I got carried away...uhm this is Adrien, my boyfriend” Introduced Kagami to the young boy. “Adrien, this is Kubo, the boy I told you before”

“Uh….”

“You know before at fencing”

“Ah right...uhm….how did you say that again?” Questioned Adrien embarrassed at not remembering Kagami’s talk.

“I know before you agreed you were like stuck in your own fantasies”

“Oh….” Adrien said thinking of how the conversation must have been gone.

” _I’d love to know if you would like to meet me late at night in my house...to have some company” Kagami kept caressing her boyfriend on the cheeks, which enjoyed her affectionate behavior towards him._

“ _Uh….me?” Asked Adrien surprised earning a nod from the short girl._

“ _Who else is here beside you?”_

“ _No one of course” Replied Adrien getting distracted by his mind, then Kagami had talked to him again._

“ _Since your mother language is French it would be nice to have someone to help my little cousin to improve his language skills. I do know French very good, but I thought it would be nice to have you around” The blue-haired students said_

“ _You’re okay with that?” The blue-haired Japanese questioned the blonde, which shook his head fast to get back to real life._

“Okay my bad I had thought on something then you took me out of it. Sorry”

“It’s alright Adrien” Kagami accepted the apology of the blonde walking up to her secretary on the other end of the room, then looked back at her cousin, which looked up at her boyfriend.

“Are you still going to help me?” Asked the boy looking up at the neutral face of the blonde, which smiled back at the boy warmed up by the question.

“I’d love to help you” Adrien responded making the boy smile, thereafter the two looked at the Japanese girl, which had smiled at the two boys wanting to work together. The two boys walked to Kagami’s desk sitting down on the two present chairs, soon Kagami brought a seat placing it next to her little cousin to sit down, then observed the two boys checking out the theme the boy had shown the blonde in his school book.


	4. Undressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien x Kagami

Adrien looked away from Kagami as she pulled down her pants.  
Kagami folded them together then noted Adrien looking away from her and spoke at him:  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m looking away so that you can have privacy. You know since I’m a guy and you’re a girl” Replied Adrien.  
“Adrien I’m your girlfriend! You don’t need to do that,” 


	5. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien x Kagami

**I was supposed to be sleeping when I wrote this. Inspired by 's edit of Adrien handing Kagami out his umbrella from her/his Instagram**

* * *

Kagami is on the outside waiting for her car to arrive while it was raining. Her phone started to ring and she attended it, seconds later she put her smartphone back and sighed. Behind her appeared the blonde boy she met before at fencing and he spotted there the girl waiting.  
"What a weather," Adrien began seeing the girl nod, but roll her eyes away from him making him glance sad at her. "I'm sorry Monsieur D'Argencourt didn't take you into the team. You're actually a really great fencer, you're one of the first persons to have made it more challenging to win"  
"Thank you" Kagami responded neutrally.  
"Is your mom going to take you?" The blonde asked making the girl shake her head.  
"The car broke down"  
"Oh" Adrien answered feeling a little bad about what happened.  
"You have at least an umbrella" Kagami mentioned looking at the black umbrella of the boy, which glanced at it as the girl mentioned it and held it up to open it.  
"Here" Adrien offered holding to the girl the umbrella.  
"But how are you going to walk home without it?"  
"My dad sent me my bodyguard which will soon be here" Adrien answered. "I don't really need it for now"  
"You okay with it?" Kagami asked earning a nod from the boy.  
"It's large enough to protect you from it. Come I don't want you to catch a cold if you walk home under the rain like that" Adrien mentioned followed by Kagami wide her eyes at Adrien's worry about her well being afterward, he leaned the umbrella closer to the girl which kept gazing at him in surprise and Kagami placed over Adrien's hand the umbrella minority feeling his finger on her afterward she glanced at the blonde looking down at her making her slowly blush at the moment followed by a light stroke of a lightning shine across the dark sky seconds later followed by a thunder and Kagami held the umbrella of the boy and smiled at his gesture.  
"Thank you" Kagami answered. "I...like this umbrella"  
"This umbrella belonged to my mother" Adrien mentioned. "It's special for me, it was the one she used in her latest movie before she...well...disappeared,"  
"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that" Kagami responded feeling sad about his story. "I bring it back to you tomorrow, I promise"  
"Thank you" Adrien answered then heard a car honk and looked back to see the bodyguard was here to take him home, then Kagami held the umbrella over Adrien's head and had put a small smile on her lips.  
"I accompany you" She offered making the boy smile and walk together with the girl down at the car, then he opened the door and gazed back at the girl again.  
"Hey tomorrow I've got fencing again and I will try to convince D'Argencourt to add you to our team. Most of us could learn a lot from you too"  
"That would be amazing" Kagami answered noticing Adrien bow down at her knowing her culture has a different forms approach and Kagami smiled and copied him followed by a small line of collected water drops on the top of the umbrella ran down its textile and landed right on Adrien's neck.  
"Whoa" Adrien got up and passed his hand behind her back making Kagami giggle, followed by Adrien look at her and smiled enchanted by how cute the sound of her was. "See you tomorrow"  
"Until tomorrow Adrien" Kagami responded seeing him closing the door and the car departed leaving Kagami back with the umbrella and in her jacket a red Kwami with black horns glanced out looking at the car disappear.  
"As I can see you made yourself a new friend" The kwami mentioned notifying the girl, that look down at him with an amorously look on her face, making the kwami smirk. "And maybe more..."


	6. Super Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot, Kagami and Adrien's common son is kidnapped and Kagami doesn't hesitate and transforms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Adrigami content, more Adrigami-family-themed

Kagami stood on the other side of the road along with her husband Adrien Agreste gazing at the kindergarten, where they saw through the window all the kids cleaning together the classroom.

"12:24 is it now" Adrien pointed out as he checked his smartphone to see the time. "They're usually done at 12,"

"Maybe something took longer or there was a kid's birthday and they brought cake and drinks"

"Could be" Adrien replied with a shrug. "Won't be a problem this evening, as on Friday's and Tuesday's Elliott is off from the kindergarten,"

Adrien glanced back on the road, then unlocked their SUV and climbed into the vehicle.

"I'll replacing it somewhere, there's officer Roger checking the roads," Adrien mentioned closing the door behind him and Kagami stepped aside to see her husband leave with their car and Kagami stood under a light pole to see if her son would finally come.

Moments later Kagami noticed a man enter into the front yard of the kindergarten and stopped there watching the children slowly move out of the classroom to the hall of the school. Another man and a woman appeared on the sidewalk next to the building and stepped up on the garden to wait for the children. A few children ran out of the house, one of the boys ran at the last man to give him a hug and Kagami crossed the road to enter into the garden and saw her son coming out of the building making Kagami smile, which looked around to see Adrien walk down the sidewalk to meet her.

"I've parked on a visitor parking spot from another house. We will be quick" Adrien told, then looked along with Kagami into the garden to see their son look up at the man in the wine read shirt talk to the blonde.

"Who's that guy?" Kagami asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe someone's dad?" Adrien replied making Kagami shrug her shoulders and watch the man point up at another exit of the front yard and Elliot walked that path and the man observed the other two adults occupied with their children and moved behind Elliot fast.

"Wait, where's he going?" Kagami asked noticing Elliot going the wrong direction.

"Elliot!" Adrien shouted. "Where are you going?" Adrien asked loud seeing Elliot look at his parents getting bewildered and the man packed the boy covering his mouth and ran off.

"He's taking our son!" Kagami exclaimed watching Adrien race behind the man and the other man took his smartphone to inform the police and the third woman ran with her son into the building. Kagami went on off the garden to check if there was any pedestrian and opened her blazer to have her kwami Longg looking up at her.

"I've seen" Longg mentioned. "Quick, every second count"

"Long, break the storm!" The woman shouted out the activation phrase to transform into the superheroine Ryuko. Afterward, she ran across the garden to pursue her husband and at the other side of the road she saw the man was a few meters away from from the blonde, then arrived at a White van, then pushed the kid into the mail delivery van and got to start the vehicles motor turning the reverse lights on and drove fast towards Adrien which jumped aside to avoid landing under the wheels.

Ryuko jumped in front of the man holding out her sword watching the car drive towards them, but it made a U-turn and drove off fast leaving Ryuko angrily back.

"Take the car, I'll be watching over them" Ryuko ordered while helping Adrien up, which ran towards the end of the roadside where he left the SUV and the dragon-themed superheroine observed the vehicle disappear in the far and called upon one of her elemental powers. "Wind Dragon!" She shouted turning into a light-dark fume flying over the road to get closer to the vehicle afterward she went down under the vehicle pulling it up in the air to prevent the vehicle to drive only leaving its wheels spinning around fast due to the lost of contact to the hard ground.

Adrien appeared on his SUV stopping behind the car, then he got out of it and Ryuko in the form of the wind approached the ground and Adrien grabbed on the door handle to open the door and his son Elliot felt down on his arms,

Afterward, Ryuko dropped the vehicle on the ground letting it speed up quickly making it lose its control and crash on a fence near the front yard. Elliot hugged his father hard which patted the boy's back for comfort.

"Elliot, haven't I and mother told you about not talking to strangers?" Adrien asked earning a disappointed facial expression of the boy as he nodded.

"He said he was friends with my dad and you said he would bring me home and he would give us all food, " Elliot told making Adrien shake his head. "I'm so sorry, dad"

"Oh Elliot, please next time run back into the classroom. I wouldn't ask any of my friends to bring you home, mostly if you don't know them, "

"But I found it strange as I saw you there waiting for me" Elliot mentioned. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't want this all to happen"

Ryuko transformed back from Wind into Ryuko again and went down at the two to make sure they're okay.

"Are you two alright?" Ryuko asked earning a nod from the blonde.

"Yes" Adrien answered, then noticed the man escaping, then Adrien got up and pursued the man leaving Elliot back with Ryuko. "Hey, you!"

Ryuko placed her hand on Elliot's face to gaze into his maroon eyes which were a little shiny due to being sad about what had happened.

"Everything is okay, my dear" Ryuko stated patting him with her hand earning a nod from the blonde.

"Mommy won't be mad at me too won't she?"

"Of course not" Ryuko answered pulling the boy up in his arms. "She will be happy to know you're okay. Then only thing she could do is warn you about what happened"

"Why did that man want to take me?" Elliot asked making the heroine shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know it, dear. However, you know certain persons don't always look what they seem to be, so you're better be careful with strangers"

"Thank you" Elliot said, then Adrien appeared exhausted from the run, then held the boy on his shoulders.

"Roger caught him. He'll be sending him for interrogation" Adrien said, then glanced down at his son, which nodded.

"So I can go back without any problems?" Ryuko asked with a wink at her husband which nodded.

"Thanks for the help" Adrien thanked then Ryuko patted the boy on his head.

" See you soon," Ryuko told the boy while she kissed him on his forehead making him turn red on his cheeks at the sense of her lips on him. Ryuko ran away leaving Adrien back which smiled at seeing his wife in the super-suit head away, then Adrien patted his son on the back and accompanied him back to the car, where they encountered a tired Kagami, which came running from the other side of the kindergarten.

"I'm so sorry mom!" Elliot ran towards his mother's legs, making her smile and embrace him while Adrien stood behind the boy and looked at his wife, which gave him an assuring smile and observed him getting back into the car to the driver seat.

"You had bad luck today. Next time you'll know it better" Kagami promised helping the boy enter into the family SUV and got into the front seat to be next to her husband. "Nothing more happened to you, right?"

"No, he just took me into his car" Elliot answered sad.

"That is a relief," Kagami answered looking at Adrien, which smiled and patted his wife on her thigh, seeing her mirror his facial expression back, therefore he placed his hand back on the lever pulling it to D, so they could drive off the parking spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went into my head once outta nowhere, but this really needs a continuation about this with Elliot's unawareness of his mother's secret identity xD


End file.
